Mysteries
In the Devil Beater universe there are many strange and unexplained mysteries ranging from the many timelines and secret acts, to characters and the secrets themselves are hiding, and hidden or small details inside of acts. Character Mysteries These are mysteries surrounding characters. These mysteries are such as their appearances, powers or other details such as their own story/character. Skin Colors In Devil Beater there are many characters with a unusual skin color who are depicted as yellow, blue, green and even pure white. It's a mystery why they have this sort of skin color and whether it's considered a normal skin color in the Devil Beater universe or if the skin color are a result of accidents or moments in their pasts. Characters: * Rufaro Hyperius * Django Haplorhini * Seth Nasmeh * Shakti Rubrum * Sir Venon * Inechi Lovecraft * Vis * Has * Nieve Traidor * Rifo * Kai * Ace Lilith * Pezza Keido * Dan Uncommon * Rufu Ray * Memer Dreamer Mixed Humanoids There are many characters who don't even seem human but resemble more of animals or other creatures. The mystery being where these people come from, why they resemble these creatures and how they were created or how they live. (Of course many can be argued to just be wearing hats, masks or some form of helmet) Characters: * Dane Vine * Alan Batross * Sly Villon * Chillian Snowdin * Uccide de la Leone * Doof Frostworld * Doe Jay Codenames It is said after beating Robot KING by members of Team Dimensiona that "(these) codenames don't really matter." and "They kinda do", Meaning the team is using fake names for some reason, and their real names are unknown. It's commonly theorized however that their real names are just the names of the creators of the characters.. Meaning Cielo de la Asad's being created from Godlysinha would mean his real name would be "Godly Sinha", which makes sense, considering Cielo's father, Ineur, does not have the last name "de la Asad", but rather "Sinha". Unknown Relations These involve characters who seemingly look very alike or seem to have some sort of connection to each other but are not yet explained if there is actually any relation between the characters. This includes relations as: *''Rufaro Hyperius & Seth Nasmeh'' (Seth looks like a exact copy of Rufaro Hyperius, excluding his suit colour.) *''Shuu Lumina & Ruby'' (Ruby said to be looking like "Female Shuu" it might be that Ruby has a sibling relation to Shuu. Ruby appears to have no last name and can be argued if her last name might also be "Lumina" (even though the name "Lumina" is a codename and not an actual last name) *''Winchester Rotomo & Demixeur Rocktune'' (These two not only look the same, but even have the same sort of moveset, both using a guitar and music as a weapon of choice. Demixeur even acknowledged knowing Winchester in the anomaly in which he is fought in.) *''Ducasse Jonquil & Senor Banana ''(Senor Banana is basically a Mexican copy of Ducasse, wearing the same helmet with antlers and using the same element power of Lightning/Narukami that Ducasse uses.) *''Shuu Lumina & Zam ''(Shuu already seems to have known about Zam before Shuu had become possessed, but it's unclear how Shuu knows Zam.) *''Akuma & All members of Team Dimensiona ''(It's stated by Keith and Gardi when defeating Robot Moe and trapping him with the help of Keith's upgraded Demon Rod that the Team Dimensionia members (and likely even some of the Varia members) have had some sort of contact with Akuma at some point. However, it's unknown what sort of relation which member has had with Akuma (Except for Diablo who already said he was brought back to life from Super Purgatory by Akuma) Missing Characters These are characters not yet shown in the story of Devil Beater and nobody knows where these people are or what they are doing. Also includes characters that might not even exist and are a pure theory based of statements in the game. However secret characters like Rhinechi, Demixeur and Charles are excluded as it's unknown if they have any relation to the story or existing teams/villians. These characters include: * Seth Nasmeh * Arina Azuma * Chillian Snowdin * Asriel * Jacob Ze Drakin * Kai * Ultoris Tenebrae * Doe Jay A more notable missing character here is Team Varia's Agni member Esteban Finlay. Despite all other Varia characters having been shown at some point in the story, Esteban is the only Varia member with no appearances yet. D-Force/Team Different Dimensions It's a seemingly unspoken rule that a team can have a max of 7 members as shown by Team Dimensionia, Team Varia and the Trumpet Gang. This leading to the theory that since D-Force has only 6 members there might still be a unknown 7th member for the team. As for Team Different Dimensions when the player goes to their hideout to fight them, Uccide states "We don't have 2 teams like you punks, our other members are away on missions or you beat them up". Meaning there might still be more members to Team Different Dimensions that are not yet shown. Broken Elements Broken elements include characters whose stats, moveset or powers doesn't compare to the element they have like a Agni user with low attack power. However Aether is not counted in this as it doesn't seem to have any specialty of stats, performance or properties to be broken. Agni Agni users are known for their high attack but low defense combined with a honorable personality of being loyal to their leader(s) and doing things that may put themself in harm to help out others. Chester Chai - '''Chester's problem lies in his personality, which is shown in being unloyal to his leaders, as he had attempted a rebellion against Team Dimensia and Varia. Not only that, but he generally comes off as an annoying egotistical person who can often be seen as selfish instead of caring about others, which is a trait Agni users usually show. '''Flux The Flux/Rain element is known as the most powerful defensive element, but it unfortunately lacks in offense. Django Haplorhini - 'Despite being a Flux user, Django's moveset disregards any form of defense or safety, as his moves are considered to "deal high damage" with high damage also being shown as 1 of Django's strengths. As a flux user, Django is easily removed from battle and focuses more on offensive power then defense, making him more fit of the Agni element. '''Ace Lilith -' Ace is another example of a high damaging, close combat and easily removable character. However Ace's ultimate does knock back enemies, making him have a small form of defense but still seems to be more fit of the Agni element aswell. '''Rufaro Hyperius - '''Rufaro's moveset consists of an ultimate keepaway character, negating all damage and using long range attacks to avoid any form of close combat fighting, while his stats consists of the lowest damage in the game to balance out it's high defensive strength. But it's not Rufaro's stats or moveset that breaks the flux element, It's his power of creating and controlling shields. Rufaro is known to be the guard of Flux and has the strongest defense, but if his shields are worth of such a title, they must be extremely durable and tough to the point of nearly indestructable by any character thus far. Now the problem is that if you have near indestructable shields that you can control at will, It basically means Rufaro's shields could just destroy everything and cause massive destruction. '''Helios Helios users don't seem to have any specialty in stats like attack or defense but have certain personality traits that are quite bad, or are just shady. Characters like Shuu Lumina's egotistical behaviour, Reggie Pereskia being a swindler, and Seth Namesh being a possibly insane psychopath from the way he looks, and additonally using a decapitated head as a weapon as well. Ruby - '''Not having made a appearance yet, there can't be too much certainity on what her personality is, but as far as her power and appearance goes, it makes it seem she would appear to be a regular kind person. '''Narukami Narukami users are depicted as a form of "Guardians" who protect their friends by means of keeping them safe, taking the damage for them, and helping them out in a general way ( such as Ducasse doing the taxes). Vritra Chernoborg - '''Vritra doesn't seem like a guardian of any sorts, having caused more trouble till now then helping out by being possesed by a demon, Vritra seems to be more fit of the Haze element but the good side of it. Willing to do anything (Like sell your body to a demon) to be more sociable and make more friends. '''Stratus Haze Story Mysteries These are mysteries in the story of Devil Beater itself. Xenon's Motive Xenon is, of course, known for betraying Team Dimensionia to gather the artifacts. However, it's never explained why he actually does this. It's only said that Xenon wants to destroy them but there has been no real motive or reason to why Xenon wants this so badly that he would make a enemy out of Team Dimensionia. One theory is that Xenon himself represents his creator XzavierLance. Xzavier was a friend of the real-life Team Dimensionia (plus bobaman1, Django's creator), but was never fully inaugurated into the group. Eventually, Xzavier became very inactive according to MegaSmiley, and the relations between him and the other seven became strained due to the natural proccesses of time. From this, it can be assumed that Xenon's betrayal (Xzavier's strained relations) and his complete absence until the last minute (Xzavier's was inactive until he was last seen playing with the real-life Dimensionia about a few weeks after Act 40's release) are an allegory for what is happening between his creator and the creators of Team Dimensionia. However, this does not account for Keith or Gardi, although Keith is one projection of Drager, the creator of the game. The Boat Accident There have been references to an accident happening on a boat setup by Ineur that made Team Dimensionia change names and go into hiding. Nothing else is known about what this accident is, what happened on the boat or why this was setup by Ineur and it remains a mystery of Team Dimensionia's past. However, it seems that there might have been former members of Team Dimensionia that may have been killed in this accident, hence their anger. The Cartel The Cartel is a mysterious organization headed by Chapel Coffman. They appear to consist of very powerful members, like Chris Crox having basically 2 phases, high health and can easily burst a low~medium HP characters and Anatis Kirche's high health and high speed. Even though Karthus Gayman Gehrman and Anatis Tinac haven't appeared yet, they appear to be very powerful too. Also, Cartel members appear to use a lot of stands (reason why drager and darkkyraki have mentioned The Cartel Arc/The Bizarre Adventures of the Dane Gang being basically Stardust Crusaders, an arc from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). Their motives are unkown, same for how Chapel listens to every person that looks a his real eyes and how they obtained one of the most powerful artifact and currently the most powerful artifact ever mentioned by characters in the game.Category:Story